Empath
by Willofhounds
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a twelve year old child. For as long as he can remember everyone has felt cold to him. Even the only one who has been nice to him. That changes when a man drops in front of him when he is on his way to train.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's POV

Naruto walked through the forest to the abandoned training grounds. Once again he was shown up in class by Sasuke. All he wanted was someone to recognize him for who he was. He had to bite back a sorrow filled snort. Like that would ever happen everyone hated him and he didn't know why.

Everyone in the village was cold to the touch. He had once mentioned it to the Hokage. The man didn't understand what he was describing. To Naruto's disappointment he too was cold. He wished he understood what it meant.

A movement above him made him jump back in fright. He was barely able to move out of the way as a black haired man he didn't recognize landed where he had been a moment before. Naruto watched him suspiciously. This man was not a villager and neither was he ninja. Who was he?

The man cocked his head to the side examining the boy in front of him. He asked stepping a tad closer," I am Hirato one of the Captain of Circus. Who are you?"

He said warily," Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in Leaves. What's Circus? Why are you here?"

The man didn't answer just seemed to be watching him. Naruto was feeling oddly nervous at the man's constant staring. He never got this much good attention or even nuetral attention before. The man took another step forward and he took one back. The man stopped again considering him.

Naruto asked trying to hide his nervousness," What do you want? Why aren't you saying anything?"

The man said softly," You intruige me. I'm not sure why."

Naruto looked away. He never had someone say something like that before. What made this man different? Something under the man's jacket sleeve caught his attention. Was that a bracelet? What did it do?

He was so caught up in trying to figure out the bracelet he didn't notice the man coming within a few feet of him. When he did notice he stumbled back a few steps and almost fell. Hirato grabbed his arm to steady him and Naruto felt a link form between them. What the hell was that?

Once he regained his balance he fearfully jerked his arm out of the man's grip. He took a basic taijutsu stance. He didn't know what that man had done but he wouldn't be caught off guard a second time. Hirato though looked just as surprised as him. Whatever had just happened he hadn't planned it.

Naruto said making to leave," I'm going to go home. Ummm nice to meet you."

Hirato grabbed his arm firmly but not painfully. This time though he noticed something about the man's grip. It was warm. He never felt a warm touch before. Not even from the Hokage. Everyone was cold. Everyone but this man.

He said his voice shaking," Your warm."

Hirato said smiling slightly," So are you. Most people are unless they spent too much time outside."

Naruto said looking ashamed," I have never come across someone that's warm. They are all varying degrees of cold. Even the Hokage is and he's the only one who's nice to me."

The man gave him a look akin to pity. That was the last thing he wanted from anyone much less a stranger. He wanted someone to treat him like a person. He wanted someone to give a damn if he came home or not. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

He pushed the man away and ran off back to the village. He hated the looks people gave him. Looks like they hated him for just being alive. What did he do? The only reason why he pranked people was because they didn't acknowledge him.

As he came out of the forest on the far side of the village he looked up to the Hokage monument. One day he would be Hokage. One day the village would acknowledge and accept him. With a heavy sigh he made his way to his apartment.

Hirato's POV

He made his way out of the forest following silently behind the blond haired boy. They popped out on the far side of a village. The way the boy looked at the mountain said this was his home. The boy's words came back to him. The Hokage was the only one nice to him? Was he abused by his family? He would ask the old man later and find out the boy's story.

He made his way to the giant red tower near the mountain. That was where he was to meet with the Hokage. They were to talk about Circus and the Hidden Leaf becoming allies. When he reached the entrance two men with headbands led him straight to the Hokage.

The old man said standing and holding his hand out," Welcome Captain Hirato to the Hidden Leaf Village. I hope you had a pleasant trip."

Hirato shaking the man's hand," I did, Hokage. The airship always provides for pleasant travel. I'm sure you know why I'm here."

The Hokage looked much older at this point as he said," Yes I do. You believe the group your against had aligned themselves with Orchimaru. You also believe they are creating creatures known as Vanguras. That any one of these creatures could take on a team of jounin's and kill them easily."

Hirato nodded and said pulling up the sleeve to his jacket revealing his id bracelet," These are Circus id bracelets. They call forth out weapons and specialized abilities. Only a handful of people would be able to use them. They are also the only things that can kill a Vangura."

The Hokage seemed to deflate at the answer. To have only a select few people be able to use those bracelets and only those who could use them be able to kill such creatures. It was enough to scare any sane person. There seemed though to be something on the man's mind.

The Hokage asked carefully," What's bothering you?"

Hirato shook himself from his thoughts on the boy as he replied," I met a young boy today."

The Hokage let out a groan as he said," Tell me Naruto didn't prank you."

Hirato said confused," No he didn't. We did come across each other when I surprised him in the forest. Something he said to me though has me worried."

The old man sat forward looking at him intently. He asked," What would that be?"

He said," He called me a warm. The only people who use that term are empaths. While extremely rare I believe that boy is one."

What Hirato said was true. In both the ninja world and with those who served Circus Empath's were one in a million. He had only ever met one a dying young child who been abandoned by his family. If he could save this child he would.

The Hokage said," I never suspected. We know so little about empath and most die before they become adults."

Another true statement. Most died at their own hands when young. They were outcasts of the world. It took a special kind of person to connect with them. In their own words it took a warm. Even if they found a warm person it was likely to late for them to learn to trust. He could only hope that this wasn't the case with Naruto Uzumaki.

He said seriously," I want to test him."

You could hear a pin drop after his statement. In accordance with the agreement they were trying to make they couldn't deny his request. It would be within his rights to test anyone not a genin. If the old man wanted their peace talks to work out he would allow him to test the kid.


	2. Child of the airship

Naruto's POV

It was nearly evening and he was eating at Ichiraku's when an anbu appeared behind him. By the anbu's stature Naruto guessed that it was a male. He wore the standard outfit with a boar mask.

He said in a monotone," The Hokage requests your presence."

That was unusual. If the old man wanted to talk to him he usually just stopped by. It must be important. He followed the boar masked anbu to the Hokage tower. When he was let in he nearly ran back out. It was the man from earlier.

He tried to put on a brave face as he walked fully into the room. He made sure to stay far away from the strange man. He said sounding more confident than he felt," You asked for me old man."

Hirato let out a snort of amusement. Naruto didn't even turn to look at him just stood stiffly in front of the desk. The old man gave him a glare before saying," Yes I did, Naruto. Captain Hirato here says you met in forest earlier."

Naruto said growling softly," If you could call it that."

Sarutobi had to stop himself at smiling at the comment. Naruto wasn't one to accept someone right away. Sadly it was because of the way the villagers treated him. Even he couldn't stop it. He had tried and it seemed to work for a time before things returned to the way they were. Maybe Circus would be good for the boy.

He said making Naruto look up," Naruto, Circus and the village have come to an agreement. They want to test children before they become genin. This would allow them to see if anyone has the potential to become a member of Circus. Captain Hirato believes you have the potential."

Naruto shook his head and said," I have no idea what your talking about, old man. I can't leave the village to join these guys. I'm gonna be Hokage some day."

Hirato gave a snort and said," Kid, I've seen your grades. You won't graduate with grades like that."

Naruto growled at the man. It wasn't his fault that his teachers picked on him. He always got harder questions than anyone else. They also ignored him when he wanted to ask questions. He wanted to say these things but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. Everyone saw him as a monster. If he was around Hirato long enough he would too. Best not to get his hopes up.

The Hokage glared at Hirato before indicating for him to get on with it. Hirato pulled out a bracelet and Naruto turned to him. He felt a pull to the strange device. It was like he was meant to take it. He gave a questioning look to the man who only nodded.

Unlike what he expected with it being made of metal it was warm to the touch. His eyes flashed for a moment before calming. Hirato said nodding," He passes. Naruto it's up to you now. You can become a child of the airship or you can stay as you are?"

Naruto asked trying and failing to hide his fear," What does it mean to be a child of the airship?"

Hirato said with a warm smile," Children of the airship are trained extensively to use their bracelets. You would also be going to the ninja academy. I would be your guardian until you are a full fledged member of Circus. That's not until your at least fifteen. Even when you become a ninja."

Naruto asked looking away from them," Why me? What makes me so special? How can I trust you not to treat me like how everyone else does?"

Hirato seemed to be taken aback for a moment before he said," I will not hurt you or abandon you. You are what's called an empath. They are extremely rare. Most of the time they do not make it to their adulthood. An empath must have a warm also known as a handler in order to survive. It's a wonder you made it this long. If you don't believe me there is a child on the airship that is about to become a full fledged member in two months. He's been with us for the last five years."

He felt unsure about this new adventure. He felt like it could finally give him the family he always wanted. Then again it could also become much worse. This man could treat him horribly once he spent some time with him.

Hirato said coming in front of him and bending to a knee so they were at eye level," Naruto, Circus is a kind of group. You will never meet another like us. If you decided to join as a child of the airship but never become a full fledged member that's fine. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. I want you to think it over. I don't need an answer right away. Just consider my words."

With that the man was gone leaving him very confused. Sarutobi said sensing his unease," Naruto, let's go have ramen together. I have the feeling i interrupted your dinner."

Naruto nodded his head still lost in his own thoughts. They made their way to his favorite ramen stand. Naruto was despondent even as the old man ordered them bowls of ramen. His thoughts were on the strange warm man. He was unsure whether or not he should join Circus.

The old man said when the bowls were placed in front of them," It would be a good opportunity for you to join Circus, Naruto. You would be allowed to be both a ninja and a Circus member. They are a good group."

Naruto said softly," I... I'm not sure."

The old man said with a sigh," You are afraid of them rejecting you. You are afraid of my rejection here if you choose to accept it. Naruto i believe that you should join them if you feel it is right for you."

With that being said they feel into a uncomfortable silence. He was lost in his thoughts. He wanted to give Hirato a chance. But the old man was right. He feared rejection from the few people who acknowledged him.

Nothing more was said that night between them. Naruto walked home alone and spent the night thinking about what had been said.

Hirato's POV

He sat in his office on the second airship. He held a folder of reports of his subordinates. It was the day after he met the young empath. Yogi was scheduled to say his oath later that evening. The smiling blond haired boy was sitting across from him. He was waiting for him to approve his latest mission report.

Hirato said looking up at the boy," This is a good well written report. Good job."

Yogi said," Thank you Hirato."

Hirato asked watching the boy carefully," Are you ready for the ceremony, tonight?"

Yogi said eargerly," As ready as i can be. Truthfully I'm nervous but I am ready for this."

Hirato nodded and said," Good. Everyone is nervous to take their oath and get full access to their powers. Don't worry though you will do fine. We may have a young boy coming to talk to you later. He might be becoming a child of the airship."

Yogi's eyes gleamed with excitement. It had been awhile since they accepted a new child for a member of the airship. He asked physically bouncing up and down," Who is he, Hirato? What's he like?"

Hirato smiled softly at the young man's excitement," His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a member of the village here. He's also an empath."

That last bit was what caught Yogi's main attention. He studied diligently about different kinds of people. This included, empaths, ninja, demons and their containers. Empath's he knew were extremely rare. He had never had the fortune to come across one.

Yogi asked," What's he like?"

Hirato said with a sigh," He's very guarded. There's more to him than just his empath abilities. Something that causes the adults in the village to hate him."

Yogi frowned and Hirato knew exactly what he was thinking. No child should be hated. No matter what the reasons were. Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. One of the sheep walked in followed by a small blond.

Hirato instantly recognized him as Naruto. He wasn't looking at Hirato instead choose to stare at the floor. A faint smile appeared on the Captain's face.

He said," Welcome, Naruto to Airship 2. This is Yogi one of our children of the airship."

That brought the boy's head up to look at the other blond. He said shyly," Nice, to meet you."

Yogi said with a happy smile," Nice to meet you too, Naruto. I think we will be good friends."

Naruto looked away again. There was definitely something more to this than what he knew and he didn't like it. It was like the boy never had a friend before. Or had an adult say a kind word to before.

Before he could say anything Naruto said," I thought about what you said last night. I would like to take you up on the offer to become a child of the airship."

That had Hirato putting down the file to give the boy his full attention. He asked in a kind tone," Are you sure?"

Naruto gave a shaky nod as he said," As long as I'm allowed to pursue my dream of being Hokage."

Hirato took a deep breath as he said," Well then," he stood and walked over to the boy. He held it out for the boy to shake," Welcome to the Second Airship."


	3. Bracelet part 1

Naruto's POV

The next morning Hirato walked him to the Academy. He tried to convince the man it wasn't necessary but he insisted. He also has insisted on getting Naruto new clothes.

He was now wearing a black jacket with a silver number two on the chest. He wore black pants with his kunai holder on his right leg. Under his jacket sleeve he wore a Circus id bracelet. He carried a bag over his left shoulder that had his scrolls and books.

When he entered the classroom he all eyes turned to him. He could see the surprise on many faces about his new clothes. He still felt uncomfortable in on them but walked past them in confident strides. He took a seat in the middle row instead of in the back. Hirato had told him he would learn better in the middle.

He sat next to Shikamaru Nara. He was a genius but didn't really apply himself in class. He slept most of the time but everyone knew that he was smart. Naruto wondered if the other would be willing to help him in his classes.

He looked up when Chouji came up next to him. The boy was big but if he remembered the clan correctly it was because of their specialized jutsu. He wished he knew about his parents and if he belonged to a clan. He wasn't convinced that Hirato would keep him around. For now he would keep his distance from the man.

Chouji said looking at the notes Naruto had pulled out," Naruto your actually studying now. What changed?"

He said looking down at his wrist," Someone has taken me under his wing. He has given me new clothes and he wants me to take my studies more seriously."

Shikamaru asked raising his head," This wouldn't be the same person who's seen coming two and from the ship above the village?"

Naruto froze in panic. He wasn't sure how much he was allowed to say. Shikamaru sensing his panic let the matter drop by putting his head back on his arms.

The class went the same as all the others except he actually took notes on what was being said. When class was over he packed up his stuff and left. Once outside the building he was surprised to find Yogi and Hirato waiting for him.

Yogi had a huge grin on his face while Hirato just smiled softly. For the first time he had someone waiting for him. Shikamaru said causing him to jump," It seems like they care about you, Naruto."

All he could do was nod dumbly. He never thought they would wait for him to be out of class. He gave them a shy smile before moving closer. He almost expected one of them to laugh at him and tell him it was all a joke. To tell him he wasn't wanted.

Hirato's hand came towards him. Expecting a blow he flinched back away from the man. He missed the look of confusion on Yogi's face and understanding in Hirato's.

Hirato much slower this time reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately. He said kindly," Don't worry, Naruto. I won't let anyone hurt you. You are a child of my airship."

He peeked up from the fringe of his hair to look at the man. He didn't sense any ill intent from the man. This person truly cared about what happened to him. He didn't trust him yet. He knew better than to trust blindly.

Hirato said nodding," Come on let's head back to the ship. We need to get your voice imprintented upon the sheep."

He let out an eep when the man picked him up around the waist. He had to cling tightly as the rose off the ground. They were flying and he had to wonder how it was possible. Was it because of their bracelets?

They came up through the bottom of the ship. The sheep said as they landed," Welcome back."

Hirato said in chorus with Yogi," I'm back," he set Naruto right side up before saying," You need to say I'm back unless you want to get thrown off the ship."

He looked up trying to figure out if the man was serious. Seeing the man's stoic look he said in a whisper," I'm back."

The sheep said loudly," Voice print identified. Welcome back Naruto Uzumaki."

He stared at the sheep in surprise. It remembered his name? Hirato smiled again and then led him down the corridors. They came to a door and he opened it. Inside it was an open room with a giant mat in the middle.

Hirato said pulling off his jacket," Naruto I want to teach you the basics of the bracelet. Hold up your right wrist and use your left hand to press the gem in the center. Focus your chakra into the gem. For now we are just going to see if you can activate it."

Naruto asked carefully afraid that he would be belittled for not understanding," Why sir? Wouldn't chakra damage it?"

The man smiled kindly in a way that seemed more like a teacher than any he had ever known," Normally chakra would destroy it or at least make it inoperable. These were especially made for those trained to use chakra and ninjutsu. I had several of them made when Circus decide to make a treaty with the elemental countries."

He could only nod in answer. He brought up his right wrist the sleeve of his shirt fell down revealing the bracet. He brought his left hand up trying to focus his chakra into a small amount in his hand. He touched the gem with his fingers.

The second the came in contact an energy exploded around them. It sent him flying back. Instead of hitting a wall like he expect someting caught him gently. He looked up shocked to find Hirato holding him.

The man placed him gently back on his feet. He said rubbing the side of his cheek," That was a bit of a surprise. Let's give it a few minutes to settle before we try again."

Naruto nodded shakily. He really didn't want to try it again. The explosion of strange energy had scared him. Was he doing something wrong?

Hirato's POV

He felt a sense of frustration go through him. He watched as the young blond tried again to use the id bracelet. He had to keep calm so not to frighten the young empath. As the energy exploded for a sixth time he knew Naruto wouldn't get it alone. The boy had too much chakra.

He was going to have to contact the Research tower. The Hokage would never let the boy leave the village for an indefinite period required to make allergy patches. He would have to request Akari to come to the village instead.


	4. Bracelet part 2

A/N I would like to mention like all of my fanfiction this is not a slash. There will be no boy love at all. Mentorships and big brother like relationships but nothing more than that.

Naruto's POV

It had been a week since he joined Circus. So far they had yet to try the bracelet again. He wondered constantly if Hirato was angry at him for not being able yo use it.

When he arrived at the airship that evening he noticed how quiet it was. Usually it was loud with either members training or preparing for missions. He made his way down the hallways to where Hirato's office was.

He could hear an unfamiliar voice say," If you don't have anything you need of me Hirato. Let me leave."

The young blond had to smile. So he wasn't the only one the Captain annoyed. Hirato said placatingly," Now,now, Akari there's no need to get so worked up. The reason why i called you here should be arriving shortly. Isn't that right Naruto?"

He blushed all the way to his ears in embarrassment. He shuffled his way into the room. Looking up he saw an unfamiliar man with pink hair sitting on Hirato's couch. He took the seat closest to the captain immediately wary of the new commer.

Hirato said smiling kindly," Akari this is the boy I spoke to you about. Naruto this is Dr. Akari. He is a specialist that looks after Circus members."

The man stared at him with a bored expression. When he stretched out his senses to get a feel for the man he found nothing. The man was neither warm nor cold. It was almost as rare as a trait as warms.

Hirato indicated for him to come closer. The doctor examined him closer when he was standing between the two of them. The man carefully reached out towards him. Naruto stayed absolutely still as the man moved his face from side to side.

Akari placed his hand on the boy's abdomen. Naruto could feel a strange sensation from where the man's hand was. It was like he was reading his chakra coils.

The man said after awhile taking away his hand," You are right about him having to much chakra. I want to test his blood and find out about his family history."

He stiffened looking at Hirato worriedly. The dark haired man said patting his shoulder comfortingly," Don't worry Naruto. It won't hurt more than a pinch. The blood drawn from you will also allow us to determine the correct help you need to control your chakra. You might need a bandage patch like Yogi or something similar. I'll be right here I promise."

It didn't ease the younger's fears in the least. But he had to trust someone sometimes. It had better be Hirato. The man had given him no reason not to trust him. So he allowed Akari to take blood from him. It hurt but he kept absolutely still. He had been hurt worse by villagers before.

After that Hirato allowed him to go off and find Yogi. Yogi was in his room like usual. Naruto always found the room disturbing. It had cat stuff everywhere. Nyanperowna was his performer personality and the older boy took it to the extremes.

He knocked on the door shyly. The door opened revealing Yogi smiling. The older blond said happily," Naruto come in."

He said quietly," I would rather not. I was wondering if you wanted to play a game Yogi?"

The violet eyes widened and said happily," Yeah! Let's go find Tsukumo, and Jiki."

He gave the blond a bland look. He had met Tsukumo but Jiki was new to him. It didn't take long for the other to say," Oh that's right you haven't met Jiki yet. He's a member of the first airship. He escorted Akari here."

Oh... He guessed that made sense then. They walked through the bowls of the ship until they came to one of the many training rooms. When they opened the door Naruto was knocked back by a strange attack. It was Sterne Tsukumo's special attack created by the bracelet.

A black haired boy created a shield in between him and the attack. Yogi said happily," Hi Tsukumo."

She blinked at the two of them and the one that had shield him turned around. Naruto was caught in the golden gaze of the black haired boy. He had never seen anything like it. The blond haired youngster cocked his head to the side.

Startling him out of his thoughts Yogi said happily," Naruto this is Jiki. Jiki this is our new child of the airship, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto held his handout shyly to the black haired boy. Jiki stared at it for a moment before he took it.

They shook hands and Jim said formally," It's a pleasure."

Naruto smiled shyly as he said releasing Jiki's hand," Like wise."

Jiki asked turning to Yogi," What did you need Yogi?"

Yogi said happily," We are going to start a game of hide and go seek. Do you want to play?"

Tsukumo looked at them and said," Hirato doesn't like us playing hide and seek in the airship. You know this Yogi."

He said startling all of them," We could play in the village."

The three older teenagers looked between each other unsure. Yogi asked," Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded. After exchanging another glance they decided to give it a shot. Yogi took Naruto down from the airship since he still couldn't use his bracelet yet.

Tsukumo was prouncounced the seeker. After setting the sheep for one hour everyone took off in different directions. Naruto took to one of the lesser known parts of town. He would be safer hiding there than any of the other parts.

Hirato's POV

He was in his office once again reading over combat reports. Something was going to happen he could feel it. The combat reports were as boring as ever but having a member of the first airship might cause problems. He knew that Jiki was a cold person. Though he tried to hide it.

The golden eyed boy had been abused from a young age. If Circus had not found him he would have died years ago. When he first arrived he spent a lot of time on the second airship. Hirato did not know how to help the abused child though. Yogi and Tsukumo both had somewhat happy pasts. Excluding Silver Yogi. Jiki was not someone Hirato could help.

He looked to his friend on the first airship. Tsukatchi had arrived at the second airship two days after that. The red haired man was unusually stoic and cold. Normally the man was happy and go lucky. At the time it surprised him how serious the other captain could be. In the end Jiki had left with him. It wasn't until six months later that he saw the boy. The change made the black haired boy seem like a new person.

The old Jiki reminded him a lot of Naruto. There was a haunted look in both of their eyes. One he knew would never fade completely. With the right people it would become less but it would never leave. Someone had done terrible things to his new child.

He was drawn from his musing when Akari entered. The pink haired practically collapsed into the couch across from him. It was so uncharacteristic of the man it startled the captain. It seemed like the man aged by the second in front of him. What did he find out?

Hirato asked using his captain tone," What's wrong? What did you find out?"

Akari said rubbing his eyes tiredly," Your friend is completely human, Hirato. That boy is at least half kitsune fox. He is going to have a lot of the same problems as Yogi. If not even more of them. I can give him a bandage to help control his chakra but that kitsune... I don't know if it will work on it. I doubt it will dampen his empathic abilities."

Hirato sighed. He knew why it came up that Naruto was half fox. He had the nine tails residing in him. The question was whether or not the boy knew himself. By the way the villagers reacted he doubted it. People hated him and he didn't understand why. Hirato guessed it would fall to him to tell the boy. That would not be a pleasant conversation.

He called for one of the sheep. They would need Naruto here to talk about the bandages. He was surprised when instead of his usual sheep it was one of the lower ranking. Where was the command sheep?

He asked a feeling of dread gathering in the pit of his stomach," Sheep where is my command sheep?"

The sheep said innocently," Baa... command sheep is with Yogi, Tsukumo, Jiki, and Naruto... baa... playing a game of hide and go seek in the village... baa..."

Oh dear. Hirato rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. Hide and go seek Circus style usually ended in combat practice. Naruto not being able to use his bracelet... this wouldn't end well. It seems he will need to gather his rampaging children before they destroyed the village.


	5. Bracelet part 3

A/N Thanks for the reviews.

Guest: I'm glad you like empath. I hope you will continue to review my friend.

Naruto's POV

He was hiding in the abandoned part of the village. Very few people ever came this way. It was perfect for him to hide in. Especially since Tsukumo was unfamiliar with the village.

They had set the command sheep for an hour game. Yogi promised that the sheep would come get the winners when the game was over. It made him nervous about being left behind. At least they were playing in his home. If he was left behind then he could just go back to his apartment.

This area of the village was colder than most. He could feel the anger and hatred that people gave off. It made him sick to the stomach sometimes. It was the reason he tried to avoid this part whenever possible.

Even if it meant losing the game he hoped Yogi would find him soon. He didn't like being alone even if he put on a brave face in front of the others. Loniliness crept it's way into his heart as he waited. He watched as people went by in the streets below.

A hand clamped down upon his shoulder startling him. He stumbled away from it in fear. If it was Yogi he would have said something. No one in this area was his friend. That meant they were dangerous to him.

A brown haired man in a jounin outfit stood there. He had a sword across his back and a stern look on his face.

The man asked," What are you doing out here kid?"

Naruto rubbed his cheek. Watching the man warily he replied," I'm paying hide and go seek with Yogi, Tsukumo, and Jiki."

The man asked folding his arms across his chest," In this part of town? I don't think so kid. What are you really doing out here? Where are your parents?"

Naruto made a face as he replied," I don't have any. What's it to you?"

This man wasn't cold but he wasn't warm either. He was having a hard time getting a read on the man. It made him nervous that he couldn't predict how the man would react.

A familiar voice said from above them," There you are Naruto. I have been looking for you."

Looking up he saw the familiar blue gaze of Hirato. The man was using his id bracelet to float geny down to them. The blond could see a faint look of worry in the man's gaze. It made him realize what he had said was the truth. He had been looking for Naruto. It set a warm light up in his belly. That someone cared enough to be worried about him.

The brown haired ninja asked suspicion clear in his tone," Who are you? Name and business in the leaf."

Hirato replied calmly," I am Hirato of the Second Airship. I have permission from your Hokage to look after this young boy. He and a few others decided to play a game of hide and go seek without telling anyone first."

Naruto felt a blush rise up the back of his neck. There was a teasing light in the man's gaze. It soothed the hurt he had begun to feel. The man didn't mean anything by his words.

Ignoring the jounin he moved closer to Hirato. The jounin said looking between," Fine. Kid don't come to this area again. Its not safe for someone as young as you."

He said with a growl," I go where i want. You don't control me."

Anything else he would have said died in his throat as Hirato placed a hand on the top of his head. He glanced up at the man through his fringe. An amused smile was on the man's face. He lost his train of thought as he felt warmth flow through Hirato into him.

Part of him realized it was from the contact. He had felt cold if someone touched him before. This was the first time he felt warm after someone touched him. This causes him to lean slightly into the touch.

He let out an eep when Hirato picked him up easily. The man used his bracelet to take them back to the airship.

When they arrived the sheep greeted," Welcome back."

He and Hirato said together," I'm back."

It was something he had slowly gotten used to over the weak. The sheep greeted any members that came onto the ship and any guests. Though according to Yogi it was rare to have a guest on the ship. He was led down the familiar hallways back to Hirato's office.

Once they were inside Naruto noticed that Yogi and the others were in there too. It seemed they all had been pulled back from the city. He hoped they weren't in trouble. Off to the side he also noticed Akari. The man gave him a nod but turned his attention back to Hirato.

Hirato said as calm as ever," I'm disappointed in you three. I expected something like this from Yogi. But Tsukumo, you and Jiki know better. We do not play hide and go seek Circus style in a town or with a new child of the airship. What if he had been hurt? Naruto can't even use an id bracelet yet."

The blond wanted to hide himself in the shadows of the room. He hated it when people talked about him like he wasn't there. To make matters worse they were getting in trouble for playing with him. All because he couldn't control his chakra enough to use an id bracelet.

Yogi said as if sensing his thoughts," Its not your fault Naruto. We should have remembered the rules. Hirato is right we were reckless. I'm sorry."

The others looked equally contrite as they mumbled apologies. After a moment Hirato said," Alright dismissed. Naruto stay a moment please."

The others gave him nods as they left but it didn't easy his nervousness. Was Hirato going to throw him out? Was he nothing more than a burden after all?

When they were alone Akari said motioning him closer. Once he was sitting on the couch across from the pink haired man he said," We have your blood tests back. It seems part of the problem is that you are half kitsune fox."

Huh?


	6. Teachers and friends part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Almonda: Thanks for your review my friend. There is only one other Karneval/ Naruto crossover. I don't know there aren't more. But I love both anime's. Glad you enjoy the story.

Naruto's POV

He felt the blood drain from his face. Half Kitsune? It took a moment but everything came to head. The reason why everyone hated him.

Half Kitsune meant that he had the demon fox in him. The fox that had been vanquished on the day he had been born. He was the fox.

With that his chest tightened with panic. It was getting hard to breath. Soon the world around him became fuzzy.

Hirato bent down next to him and said," Naruto breathe. This does not change anything between us."

Naruto tried to obey. He tried to breathe like Hirato said. When he tried to though his chest tightened even more. What little air he was getting in wasn't helping. Then he couldn't hear anything beyond the pounding of his heart. It was much faster than it should have been.

He felt someone grab his hand and place it against some firm. A hand was then placed on his chest. While he couldn't hear anything that was being said he could feel a steady rise and fall under his hand.

He tried to match it. The body under his hand was warm. The warmth radiated from the body up his arm and to his chest. Once in his chest it broke up the panic that had settled there.

Slowly Naruto was able to match his breathing to the person before him's. When his breathing finally returned to normal he collapsed into the one holding him's arms. Fingers began to card gently through his hair. Almost against his will he began to relax. Without being conscious of it his eyes began to close.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he realized he fell asleep. His head was supported by a soft pillow and a blanket lay over him. Looking around he saw Doctor Akari and Hirato speaking softly in the other chairs. They had been pulled away from the couch so not to disturb him.

Upon seeing him sit up Akari stood and moved to his side. Hirato was on his feet a moment later. Naruto tensed when Akari's hand touched his throat. He only pressed lightly checking pulse.

After a moment he said," His pulse is strong and steady. It's a good thing I told him the news with you there, Hirato."

Naruto asked cautiously," What happened?"

Hirato came to stand next to him as he replied," You had a panic attack. I'm happy I was able to help you."

A blush went up the back of his neck. He could feel his face go bright red. Why he had a panic attack he didn't understand. Was it because of the realization that he had the demon fox in him?

Hirato noted this and said," You know what he was talking about."

It was a very matter of fact statement. Not a question. Still he nodded anyways as if it was.

Naruto whispered barely audible," Everyone is told the story when they begin school. Or earlier depending on their parents. Twelve years ago a nine tailed fox attacked our village. No one is sure exactly how but he vanquished the beast. At the cost of his own life."

His hand went towards his stomach. Sometimes while he had been practicing his chakra control he had seen a seal on his stomach. It would disappear just as quickly as it had appeared. So he always thought it had been a figment of his imagination. Now he realized that it was what kept the fox inside his body.

Hirato seemed to contemplate this for awhile. Naruto for his part was resigned. Now he knew why all the adults hated him. They saw him as the demon that had destroyed their village. Their fear kept him from having any friends.

Things had changed somewhat since meeting Hirato. He learned what it meant to have someone to care about him. If he was destined to be alone forever he should have never met Hirato. It would have been less cruel if they had never met.

Bowing his head he said in a mere whisper," I understand if you don't want me anymore, Hirato. I'm not sure I would want me in your position."

It was true. In a way he could understand why people hated him. Even though he knew that he wasn't actually the fox he knew others didn't see it that way.

He was startled when Hirato hauled him off the couch. The man's hand gripped the front of his jacket tightly. Flinching back he expected a hit when the other raised his hand.

Instead he was placed on his feet. A hand was placed in his hair carding through the strands. It was gentle and warm like he remembered.

Hirato said," I'm not abandoning you, Naruto. I understand what you just told me. You have a demon fox inside you but you are still you. Not the fox. Just a child looking for someone to look after him."

Tears filled his eyes. He wiped them away. He refused to show them. As much as he wanted to put trust in Circus he wasn't ready. Not yet at least.

Akari said breaking the silence," I will have those patches ready tomorrow. Luckily we have the basic set up already thanks to Yogi. Though I would suggest finding him a teacher. Someone to teach Naruto to control his chakra."

Hirato rubbed a hand over his face as he said," I have to speak with the Hokage tomorrow. Maybe he could tell me of a good one."

Hesitantly Naruto said," Not an academy teacher."

Both men looked at him confusion in their eyes. He said not meeting their gazes," They don't like me. They all think I'm a freak."

Hirato's eyes hardened with anger. It was not directed at him. Instead it was directed at the ones who had hurt him. A feeling began to well in his stomach. One he didn't recognize. Maybe things would get better from here on out.

Hirato's POV

The next day after dropping Naruto off at the academy he went to the tower. Naruto had given him a worried look when he left but didn't say anything. It was going to take a lot of time for him to build trust.

Still he would work towards earning the boy's trust. First step beyond taking care of him would be to find him a teacher. One that didn't think of him as a demon. Now that he knew the story of what happened twelve years ago things made more sense. Why the village hated a child. Why the boy of only twelve years lived alone. Hirato was happy to take him in.

Upon his arrival at the Hokage's office he was allowed in by two jounin. They barely glanced at him. The word of Circus' arrival had gotten around apparently.

The old man that was the Hokage was behind his desk. On it were stacks upon stacks upon stacks of paperwork. Hirato winced in sympathy. As captain of the second airship he had a lot paperwork to do as well.

The old Hokage greeted tiredly," Good morning Captain Hirato."

He returned the greeting," Good morning Lord Hokage."

Their first part of the meeting was just paperwork. How Hirato hated paperwork. It was their official peace agreement between Circus and The Leaf.

Once that was done he said," There's one more thing. I would like to have someone tutor Naruto. Preferably someone that doesn't hate him for something he can't control."

The old man's eyes widened in surprise. While he was being somewhat subtle in case someone was listening. It wasn't enough to hide the true meaning to those who already knew.

After a moment Sarutobi said," There are only a few even amongst the older ninja who I could consider. Many have hardened their hearts to the boy. Ignored his existence for so long that it is difficult for him. Even more so for me to find one that would be kind to him."

Hirato understood the struggle. When he first brought Yogi on some of the other leaders didn't take kindly to the blond. Yogi had an allergy to their power. As such he had to wear a medicinal patch on his cheek every day. It kept the darkness inside him at bay. Silver Yogi as they called the other was not something you took lightly. Even he didn't take it lightly given the circumstances.

Still he would not allow anyone to bully Naruto if he could help it. He would teach the boy to defend himself. To become both a proud member of Circus and the Leaf.

Three files came out from under the tall stack. Sarutobi said," These three ninjas are probably the best bet. Though one has a team. If Naruto learns from him he will have to work around that schedule. One is my own son. He will be receiving his own team this year. The last I believe you had a brief encounter with him yesterday. All three see Naruto as a person but have had no real contact with the boy."

Hirato took the files from him and opened them. One was a black haired man with onyx eyes. His name was Asuma Sarutobi. He was a jounin soon to be instructor. Favored weapon was a kind of knife he had never seen before. They looked intruiging to the Captain.

The second file was that of a bowl cut hairstyle man with bushy eyebrows. He too had black hair and onyx eyes. While he was a jounin he specialized in taijutsu. This was the one with the students already. The genin had come under his command the previous year. One like the jounin was specializing in taijutsu. The other two had their own specializations. Definitely an interesting canidate.

Then there was the final candidate. He vaguely recognized the brown haired ninja from the night before. It was the same one who had stopped Naruto during the game of hide and go seek. That was what allowed Hirato to catch up to the boy.

Hayate Gekko was his name. He was in his early twenties and was a master of kenjutsu. The way of the sword. Now that would be an interesting choice for Naruto. Swordsmanship would teach him discipline and control. Something he would need as he grew older. Whether or not he was a Circus member made little difference.

Each of the files was made up the same way. By the time Hirato finished reading through them it was time for lunch. Since the files couldn't leave the office he took his meal there. While he ate he thought over his options.

Might Guy the taijutsu jounin was out. The man already had three students to look after. On top of that he specialized solely in taijutsu. Naruto needed someone with experience in chakra.

Asuma Sarutobi was a decent choice. He had excellent chakra control and would be able to teach Naruto what he needed. Then there were the knives. A possible weapon to specialize in.

Finally there was Hayate Gekko. Out of the three men he seemed to be the best choice. Like Asuma he had excellent chakra control. The swordplay that would be interesting for the boy. Swordsmanship was a life long art. One that you continued to learn no matter how much you already thought you knew. For Naruto it would be prefect.

Hirato however would not make this decision for him. Instead he would give the boy a choice between the two jounin. Maybe find a time for them to meet. Then he could choose who he wanted to be his teacher.

Karoku's POV

Something in the back of his mind was bothering him. It felt like his bond with Nai. This one was fainter not quiet as strong. Even so he knew there was an empath out there. One who was beginning to come into his powers. Somehow not losing his mind by the coldness that surrounded him. This intruiged the light blue haired Karoku.

Turning to the white haired boy who looked no older than twelve he asked softly," Nai, do you want to leave the forest with me? There is someone I would like to meet."

The boy called Nai turned to him. His red eyes were wide with surprise and eagerness. In the entire time they had known each other Nai had never left the forest. Karoku wasn't sure he had left before they had met either.

The boy smiled his childish smile and said happily," Yes Karoku."

A warm smile appeared on Karoku's face as he said holding out his hand," Then let's go."


	7. Teachers and friends part 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you are giving it a chance. I know that Karneval isn't very well known. Trying to change that.

Naruto's POV

Classes had gone about like they usually did. He was able to answer questions directed at him now. Paying attention in class had also drawn attention to him from his fellow students. Specifically from Shikamaru and Choji. They sat next to him in class.

While Shikamaru slept most of the time. If he had a question the other boy would answer without making him feel stupid. It was a nice change from how things were before.

The class passed with little problems. They did both book work and practical. While Naruto's book work was slowly improving his practical work had yet to change. It wasn't all that surprising. With the sheer amount of chakra he had it wasn't easy to control.

When class let out he was happy to be free. What he didn't expect was Shikamaru's question.

The dark haired boy inquired, "Naruto do you want to go play at my house? Choji and I were going to but you are welcome to come too."

Excitement filled him. No one ever invited him over to their house before. The only problem was that Hirato or Yogi would be there to pick him up. So he would have to ask permission from which ever picked him up. Having never asked for anything from someone before he wasn't sure how.

Looking up he saw Hirato standing by the gates of the school. Nervously he moved to speak with the man. Shikamaru and Choji were right behind him.

Hirato greeted with a smile, "Naruto, I hope you had a good day."

Naruto blushed slightly as he replied, "I did thank you, Hirato. I was wondering if I could go with Shikamaru and Choji. They are going to Shikamaru's house and invited me."

For a moment the blue eyed man just stared at him. Then a small smile broke out as he replied, "Of course you can. We can talk later about. You house is at the Nara compound correct?"

Shikamaru answered cooly not exactly trusting Hirato, "Yes sir. My mother might insist that he stay for dinner. She sometimes does that."

Hirato took note of the suspicion but didn't comment. Instead he said, "I'll pick Naruto up from your house at seven. Naruto there is something we need to talk about when you come back."

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face all at once. He didn't get the chance to ask about it as Shikamaru pulled him away. Being pulled away he also didn't see the look of concern Hirato shot him. Instead he was led through the village.

Villagers glared at him as Shikamaru led him to the Nara compound. Most of them looked like they wanted to say something. The only reason why they withheld was because of the two that were with him.

When they reached the compound Naruto was surprised at how big it was. Without letting Naruto take in how big it was Shikamaru pulled him through the gates. They went to the main house where a woman was waiting for them.

The woman had shoulder length hair and grey eyes. The eyes seemed to pierce straight into his soul when their gazes met. He wanted to shrink away from it but Shikamaru didn't let him.

Shikamaru said firmly, "Mom this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a new friend of mine from school."

The grey eyes didn't show any emotion as they examined him. In a way it was better than the coldness he was used to. In another it was worse. He couldn't get a read on the woman. That was dangerous. If he couldn't get a read on someone it meant they could attack him at any moment.

She smiled falsely as she said, "Then come in boys. Snacks are on the table if anyone wants one."

Cautiously he followed Shikamaru into the house. He didn't trust the woman despite her allowing him inside. He did however trust Shikamaru not to let him be hurt.

When they entered the kitchen the scents hit him. It smelled like flowers and had a warmth to it like the airship. He relaxed slightly embracing the the scents of the room. Then he began to make his way to the table. Shikamaru was picking up a sandwich as was Chouji. Hesitantly he took one as well. Glancing at the other two under the fringe of his hair he watched as they both gobbled their sandwiches down. Deciding that it was safe to do so he took a bite.

The sandwich was a simple ham and cheese. However it was better quality than he was used to. Never before in his memory had he ate good quality cheese and meat. Circus was giving good meals but he couldn't always tell what they were.

Once all of the sandwiches were finished Chouji led him outside. Shikamaru went to get a game for them to play. When he returned he was carrying a box that he didn't recognize.

Choji said moving away," I'm no good at this game maybe you could play with Shikamaru."

What game? He watched carefully as the other boy put it on the ground and began to set it up. There was a black and white checkered board. He began setting up pieces on the board that had directions on them. He remembered seeing one of these in the airship library. Tsukumo and Yogi had been playing it.

Naruto moved so that he sat across the board from Shikamaru. He examined each piece carefully so that he understood how they moved across the board.

Shikamaru held up one of the pieces this particular one only was one of each color. He said," This is the king, Naruto. It is your most important piece that. If I capture or you can't move out of the way of the piece moving to capture it then you lose. You have to watch for other pieces trying to get you in check mate as well. The goal is to take out my king."

He went into a long explanation that Naruto took notes over. He would do his best but even he had heard of the Naras prowess in tactics. They started a game and at first Naruto thought he was doing well. He had taken a few of Shikamaru's pieces but he could see the other boy was beginning to corner him.

After about ten minutes into the game Shikamaru said calmly," Check."

He checked over the board and realized that not only was he in check but he had no way out of it. He said seriously," Mate."

Shikamaru nodded and said beginning to reset the board," You did better than I thought you would. Want to play again?"

Naruto nodded and asked in the same seriousness," Yeah but this time can you show me and explain the moves for me?"

For the first time since they had met Shikamaru's eyes seemed to light up with excitement. They continued to play game after game with Shikamaru telling him different strategies and counter strategies. It didn't take long for Naruto to not only pick up on the game but to formulate his own strategies.

About two hours after he arrived the door to the house opened. This time it was a man that looked even more like Shikamaru than his mother. His eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto looking between him and his son.

Shikamaru stood up and said," Dad this is my friend Naruto. Naruto my dad."

Naruto stood and stuck out his hand as he said," Nice to meet you sir."

He didn't like speaking stifly but if he didn't the older man might treat him like the others did. The man seemed to consider him for a moment before shaking his hand.

The man said," Well met Uzumaki, Naruto. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Oh, that's right it wasn't long before most people ate together. Hirato would be coming to get him soon. They would likely be eating on the airship.

Naruto said shaking his head," No, sir. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. My guardian will be coming soon to get me. We will likely be having dinner on the airship."

The man said considering him again," Maybe next time then."

Naruto nodded slightly. He wished he could stay if only to spend more time with his first friend. There was some part of him that wished they insisted that he stay. It was the same part of him that wanted to accept Hirato wholeheartedly. The stronger part of him knew he couldn't. It was the part of him that protected the smaller part. It was what allowed him to be slightly more naive than he should be. At the same time he was walled off enough that he didn't let anyone close. If he did he would only end up hurt.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Shikamaru's dad went to answer it and true to his promise Hirato stood there. He was in his usual attire though his jacket seemed to be stained with something.

Hirato smiled wearily when he saw Naruto. He said to the older Nara, "Thank you for allowing my ward into your home. It is good to see that he is making friends. I'm sorry to cut this visit short but I have something I wish to discuss with Naruto."

He turned his head to the side in a curious manner. Hirato was in pain and it was due to his right shoulder. The way he held it was as if it hurt him greatly. Would Hirato be able to return them to the airship? If not then how would they return?

He held his tongue however. This was not the time or the place to be questioning Hirato. When they were alone he would be able to ask.

Politely he said to both of Shikamaru's parents, "Thank you for having me and for the snacks. Shikamaru I'll see you in class tomorrow."

His friend frowned in thought but said, "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

With that done he made his way over to his guardian. Now that he was closer he could see the tear in the jacket. It was small enough not to be noticed at a distance but up close it was easily seen. By the looks of it, the wound was deep.

Looking up into the warm violet eyes he kept his thoughts to himself. Hirato obviously didn't want these people to know that he was hurt. Otherwise it would be more obvious. So he put a little trust in the other's judgement and followed him out of the compound without question.

He followed the other through the village and out of it. Outside of the village the airship was on the ground with a door on its side open. It was the first time he had seen it on the ground. It made him wonder what was going on. This wasn't like Hirato.


	8. Teacher's and friends part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. I didn't know you liked Naruto. Hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Naruto's POV

Hirato led him through the halls with a warm hand on his shoulder. There was a stiffness in his shoulders that Naruto had never seen before. It set the young blond on edge. He didn't want his guardian on edge.

Still he held his tongue to see if Hirato would bring it up. Even as they approached his office the silence was defeankng. There was however something different about Hirato's office.

Naruto could sense a warmth in there but Hirato was behind him. Had the man found another warmth? Was the man tired of him?

Fears and insecurities made his heart hammer in his chest. He was just beginning to settle with Circus. He didn't want to lose the little stability he had.

Hirato stopped just outside his office and said spinning Naruto to face him, "Naruto, listen to me. No matter what happens in here you still have a place with us. You are still a member of Circus. They just want to meet you. I am not trying to get rid of you."

The last sentence was punctuated with a stern but honest look. Hirato wanted to help him. Whoever was in his office just wanted to meet him. Whoever it was, was causing the man undue stress.

Hirato pushed open the door to his office and pushed him inside gently. Inside a light blue haired man with gentle blue eyes sat on the couch. Next to him was a white haired boy about his age. He had curiously red eyes. It was like looking at blood.

The boy was neutral in his feeling. Neither warm nor cold. It was disconcerting for the young blond. He didn't know what to make of the boy.

The man was what caught his attention. The one with the blue hair and eyes was warm. So warm it overwhelmed the warmth of Hirato. Naruto shook with the unfamiliarity of feeling warm.

Vaguely he could hear Hirato questioning him. It sounded almost as if he was under water. There was a pounding in his ears.

His chest was heaving as his breaths came faster and panic set in. He couldn't breath. The feeling of being trapped overwhelmed him.

Unfamiliar hands gripped his shoulders and one grabbed his left hand. A hand pressed into his chest and brought his own hand to the unfamiliar chest.

A soothing voice said, "Ease there, little one. Shhhhh... don't fear me little one. Just match my breathing."

Despite it being soothing and the warmth he didn't know this person. It wasn't like when Hirato soothed him. Fear caused him to try and pull away from him.

The hands gripped him tighter to keep him from pulling away. Naruto only pulled harder. The boy didn't know or trust whoever this man was.

The man tried again to sooth, "Shhh... stop fighting me. You are truly hurt. Its okay. We can help with that."

Finally Naruto was able to break away from the man. He couldn't see but he knew where Hirato was. In an instant he was on his feet and behind the dark haired man.

His hands immediately came up to clench themselves into the man's jacket. A familiar sense of warmth came through him. It was Hirato's unique warmth that he had missed. Even if it had only been a few moments.

Hirato's voice was cold as he asked, "What the hell was that? I have only seen him react like that once."

Hirato tried to pull him from around his back. Naruto only tightened his hold on the other's jacket. There was no way he could face whatever this man was. It scared him far more than he could put into words.

Naruto was ashamed that he was so frightened. How could he become a strong ninja if he was scared of his own ability? All he wants was to have a place to call his own.

The blue eyed man said his warmth dampening slightly with sadness, "I did not mean to scare the boy. It's not often that I found an empath as old as you. Especially unbound empath. You have not found someone who is warm to you, have you?"

Naruto murmured almost intelligible, "Hirato."

"I see. Does he know how go help you? What have you learned so far?"

Hirato growled angrily, "We have done just fine so far. I am working to give him a good place here. What are you implying?"

The blue haired man stood and that was when Naruto noticed the boy was gone. The red eyed boy was then suddenly right next to him. Not trying to get between him and Hirato. Just right beside him. It was uncomfortably close.

The boy said his eyes wide, his voice childish, "You are like me. Why are you sad?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. There was no malice in the boy's voice. Just childish curiosity. It was the kind of childishness that he was never allowed to have.

Karoku replied with a nod towards him and the other boy, "Exactly that. Why is there a pained empath in your care? Circus is supposed to look after those with abilities. Not make them suicidal."

Even Naruto could hear the accusation in the man's voice. He didn't have to sense the other's warmth to know his feelings.

Hirato for his part was hurt at the accusation. Naruto could feel it dampen his warmth. The man had done nothing but be kind and reassure him since he came to this airship.

Gathering his courage Naruto came around to stand in front of Hirato. The blue eyed man stared at him with surprise and curiosity.

Naruto didn't let him say anything else to the one who took him in, "Hirato isn't the problem! He looks after me! There is no one else in this village that cares. He was the first person to ever care about what happens to me."

Hirato's hands came up to rest upon his shoulders. They squeezed his shoulders in support.

Naruto held back the tears in his eyes as he continued, "This village hates me. It was only recently things got better. Hirato and Circus were the first people go ever show me kindness. What reason would I have to be happy? You want to take me from them!"

His breathing began to quicken again. He couldn't go back to the life he lived before. It would physically and mentally kill him.


End file.
